Unspoken
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes, it takes interference from a well meaning but annoying friend to realise what's right in front of you.


**AN: Oh, the wonders of modern technology. Or maybe not. My computer is refusing to do anything, including switch on when you press the button. Stupid contraption. So I'm typing this while hiding in a corner of the university library, with a few other screens that I can bring up if anyone walks up to me. As ever, I don't own the characters, I'm just playing with them. Prompt number 15 - "Silence".**

We all have things in our pasts that embarrass us, or that we're ashamed of. Mine are related to the way I failed to protect those people that were important to me. Cloud's, at the moment, are something to do with the wing he always hides under that armour. I find it strange that he has only one, but I can't say it bothers me particularly. I think I'm the only person here in Radiant Garden to know about it, and I only found out by accident. We were sparring in the Secret Waterway, something we do often, and his armour slipped off his shoulder – I think the strap holding it on snapped. He glared, as if daring me to say something.

"Now you know why I wear this."

I wanted to ask how he'd acquired it – I've seen photographs of him from years ago, and he didn't have it then. Some of the pictures, I'm convinced he knows nothing about – if he did, I'm sure they would no longer exist. Particularly the one where he's wearing a dress. It must have been something to do with Aerith – it's one of her dresses.

"Only one wing?"

The glare intensified, if that was even possible. He picked up his armour and inspected it, but it was clearly damaged.

"I can't go back to Merlin's house looking like this."

That, I could understand. If the others didn't know about Cloud's… feathery appendage, there'd be a barrage of questions to deal with. There was only one thing for it.

"My spare room's empty, if you'd prefer that."

It wasn't really a difficult choice. He nodded, grunted something that might have been "thank you", and picked up the Buster Sword once again. Nobody ever came down here except for us, so he was safe for a while.

When we left, we managed to hold his armour in place using one of my belts, looped around his arm. It wasn't ideal, but it kept it in place until we got back. By some miracle, we didn't encounter anybody on the way.

"Mind if I use your shower?"

"Down the hall on the left."

He disappeared, and I started looking around for something to eat. That was easier said than done, as we all normally eat together – Aerith's the only one who can really cook. I supposed I could go and scrounge something from her while Cloud was in the shower. Before I could leave, though. Cloud reappeared, shaking his head.

"Something wrong?"

"You managed to hit my back with that gunblade of yours, and I can't see it. Don't suppose you could… I don't know, patch it up?"

His expression showed just how much he hated asking for help. I do too.

"Turn around, let me see it."

He did, reluctantly. The cut had almost stopped bleeding, and was easily fixed with a Cure spell. It was the wing I was fascinated by, now I could see it properly, and I think he realised.

"Most people think it's absolutely disgusting." I touched the base of it, where the black wing melded with pale, scarred skin. He flinched.

"Sorry."

"It's not that I mind, but… it's really sensitive."

There was more meaning in that sentence than what the words actually said. People say I'm unobservant, but I'm good at reading others. What Cloud was trying to say was that it felt good, even though he hated the wing itself.

"Your cut's healed, by the way."

"Thanks." He glanced at the bloodstained shirt in his hands. I hunted around for a clean one.

"It should fit you if you cut a hole for your wing."

"Don't you mind?"

I shrugged. "It's just a shirt."

That evening, we fixed his armour, allowing him to face the world again. He kept telling me I didn't need to help, but I ignored it. Actually, Cloud reminded me a lot of myself, I was beginning to realise.

I expected him to move back into Merlin's house with the others, but he didn't. Yuffie came round to try and persuade him, but it didn't work. If anything, it made him even more convinced to stay. I had offered, but I didn't think he'd accept.

A few days later, I came across Cloud arguing with Yuffie, Tifa and Aerith – the three women were teasing him about something. That's par for the course with Yuffie, because she does it to everyone, including Cid. The other two tended to stay out of things, though. As I approached, it was obvious that they were accusing him of something really embarrassing, or there was actually some truth behind it, because Cloud was blushing.

"Leon! Just the person we wanted to see." Having those three turn to look at you, wearing those grins, is damn scary.

"If you've got any sense at all, run." I did. Cloud bolted in the opposite direction, and they didn't know who to chase first. As it turned out, they didn't bother.

Eventually, we both made it back, alive and unscathed, to the house.

"What did they want me for, anyway?"

Cloud raised one eyebrow, then looked away. "You don't want to know."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

"Just trust me on this one. Yuffie with ideas is dangerous, but when the other two are helping her…"

I decided to believe him. He'd known them a lot longer than I had.

Unfortunately, they couldn't be avoided for ever. In fact, the next morning, Yuffie was spotted trying to peer through the windows. "Damn. They're sleeping in different rooms."

Cloud's window opened and he poked his head out. The blond spikes were a bit flattened, but it didn't stop him looking absolutely furious. "What did you expect to see, Yuffie?"

"Considering I know what your little secret is, Cloudy…"

Cloudy? She really was looking for trouble.

"You have a filthy mind, Kisaragi. Now go away and let me sleep."

"Sure thing, Cloudy. Whatever you say." She attempted something that was probably meant to be a salute, turned and marched away.

Cloud didn't appear in the kitchen for quite some time. When he did, I handed him a mug of coffee. "Good morning, Cloudy."

"Stuff it, Squall."

I didn't know he knew my real name – I certainly hadn't told him what it was. Though I wouldn't put it past Yuffie to have said something.

"It's Leon."

"I'll call you Leon if you don't call me Cloudy."

"Ok."

We sat in companionable silence for a while, until I remembered what else Yuffie had said. "What's she talking about – your little secret?"

"She thinks she knows everything, that's all."

I didn't ask any more. But I could put two and two together to make four. And to my initial surprise, I wasn't as against the idea as I might have been. Not that I was going to do anything about it, yet. I quite liked having all my body parts where they belonged, and I had a strong suspicion that Cloud would rearrange a few if I tried anything.

Later that day, Yuffie (who else?) decided to embarrass Cloud yet again. This time, she decided to do it on the building site. I was balanced precariously on a high ledge, and they were on the ground, doing something.

"Cloud, stop staring at Leon's arse and do something useful."

Now, the thing about Yuffie is that she can never say anything quietly. This declaration was made at the top of her voice, and startled me so much I almost fell off the ledge.

"I wasn't staring." He was flushed, and stormed off angrily. At least now I was almost certain.

I found him in the waterway, brandishing his sword, and looking as though he was ready to beat the stuffing out of something. I'd come prepared, with the gunblade, but I'd never seen him fight like that before. It was like he was releasing all his pent-up anger. Maybe he was. When we both finally collapsed, out of breath, I decided that now was the time to say something (or do something, perhaps). It was probably the only place where we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Cloud?"

He turned to look at me, and I realised just how close we actually were. I hadn't paid it any attention when he'd sat down. Without thinking, I leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his, briefly, before pulling back. I didn't know how he'd react, but I was ready for him to punch me, or swing his sword in my direction, or something like that. I didn't expect the kiss that followed it. He seemed nervous, not a word I've ever associated with Cloud before, but at the same time, he seemed to know more about this than I did. I had a feeling he'd done this before, though I wasn't going to ask.

We broke apart, both gasping for breath. "What made you do it, Leon?"

"Watching you react to Yuffie."

"She was right, this time. I just didn't know how to tell you."

**AN: After all the trouble I've gone to in order to bring you this, the least you can do is review, right?**


End file.
